The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant botanically known as Calibrachoa×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcablav’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elbum, Ill. during December 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Calibrachoa cultivars with attractive flower coloration, medium green-colored foliage, and a moderately vigorous, mounded-trailing growth habit.
The new Calibrachoa cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Calibrachoa×hybrida breeding selection designated 2085-1A, not patented, characterized by its medium lavender-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and mounded, trailing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is a Calibrachoa×hybrida mixed pollen source from plants having various colored flowers, medium to dark green-colored foliage, and prostrate to mounded growth habits. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2004 in a controlled environment at Elbum, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2004 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.